


Day Twenty-Two

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Reader-Insert, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine TFW's faces when they're told you sacrificed yourself to keep them alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-Two

Rosier twists his wrist and Dean lets out a sharp, pained sound. He’s pinned against the wall, beside Sam. Cas is on the other side of the room.

“Stop,” you manage, fighting the power that's keeping you from moving. “Please, stop.”

“Stop, hmm?” the Demon purrs. “What will you give me if I do?”

“Y/N, no,” Sam gasps out. “Please.”

“Silence, you,” Rosier snarls.

A sharp crack sounds and Sam goes limp, head twisted at an awkward angle.

“No!” you scream, tears blurring your vision. Dean and Cas make muffled, panicked noises.

Rosier lets Sam's body fall to the floor. “Much better. Now, you’re willing to deal?”

You nod, eyes locked on Sam. “Please. Bring him back and let them go, and you can have my soul in ten years.”

“One,” Rosier counters.

“Eight years.”

“Hmmm, three.”

“Six.”

“Five and no more.”

You know you're not going to get a better offer. “Alright. You have a deal.”

Dean is shaking his head frantically, but Rosier smiles. It’s a cruel smile.

“Come here, then, darling,” he cooes. “Let’s seal the deal.”

You’re abruptly released from the grip of his power, so suddenly that you stumble and almost fall. When you look up, there are tears streaming down Dean's face. You don't dare look at Cas. Instead, you look at Sam. His eyes are open and blank.

“Well?” Rosier says expectantly. “Are you having second thoughts, darling?”

“No,” you choke out.

You force yourself to step towards the Demon. As soon as you're close enough, he grabs you around the waist and pulls you tight against him.

The kiss is not a pleasant one. It’s wet and dirty, and makes you want to puke. It also last far too long for your liking.

Finally, Rosier pulls away. “Lovely,” he says with a smile, licking his lips. “Here’s my end, then.”

He snaps his fingers and Sam draws a deep breath, neck straightening out.

Rosier strokes your cheek with his free hand. “See you in five years, darling.”

Then he’s gone. Dean and Cas fall to the ground, free. Dean immediately rushes to Sam's side, reassuring himself that his brother really is okay. Cas pulls you close, rubbing your back soothingly. You let him for a moment before you have to jerk back so you can puke without getting anything on him. He holds your hair and rubs your back. As soon as the retching stops, you slump against him and sob.

“Shhh, let it all out,” Cas murmurs. “Just let it go.”

You do, crying until you can't anymore. By that time, Cas has moved you away from the mess of vomit to where Sam is still sitting on the floor.

“Why?” Sam says quietly, rubbing his neck.

“You were dead,” you choke out. “He was going to kill all of you. I couldn't… I…”

“How long do you have?” he asks.

“Five years.”

Sam nods. You can already see his wheels spinning. “We’ll get you out of it. I’ll find a way.”

“Sam-”

“I’m not letting you die, Y/N. Not if I can help it.”

Unable to form words, you throw yourself into his arms. He holds you tight.

“I will save you,” he whispers. “I promise.”


End file.
